


Literally Just RWBY With An OC

by Super_Sp



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Sp/pseuds/Super_Sp
Summary: This entire story is just as the title says. It's the entirety of the show RWBY but with an OC (Original Character). And it comes with the fact that somethings will be different because of a brand new character being thrown into the story. So now time for some Back ground!Errol Tovar comes from Mantle, the once former capital of what is now Atlas. His parents scraped up just enough money to send him out of that poor city when he was just 10. He was then shipped to Vale where he ran into a very kind man with yellow hair, named Taiyang Xiao Long. Since Tai was just about to return home to Patch he decided to take the boy with him after hearing that he didn't have anywhere or body to go to.That is when he then first meets up with Yang and Ruby. Become a new member of a different family was a bit jarring at first but soon enough Errol, Ruby, and Yang end up becoming very close family members. And through them, That's where Errol gets his interest in becoming a Huntsmen. He enrolls at Signal Academy and begins his training. At signal, that is when he also finds his sembalance, Cling. He can stick to any surface that his skin is touching. And while he is Stuck to them, he is virtually Weightless.





	1. Arriving at Vale's Head School

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is my first ever story on this site, so i'm super excited to start and share what I have created! The idea for this story came to me in one of my dreams (I know. Weird.) nut after I put more thought into how it would progress I became more and more excited about it. Then I eventually decided to start writing it.  
> There are a few things that I haven't mentioned in the summary, mostly because I wanted to include it in the story, and partly because I ran out of words in the summary. But anyway, let us start this story properly. And let me say, Welcome to Literally Just RWBY With An OC!!!

The airship landed and the door opened. A boy with blond hair and a sword at his side quickly ran out of the ship and started to vomit in a near by trashcan. Yang, Ruby, and Errol walk out of the airship with big eyes looking at the huge school, Ruby and Errol both look way more amazed than Yang. But at the same time the three of them let out a collective "Whoa." This campus was much bigger than signal academy, and both Ruby and Errol were excited to be there. Yang then says, "The view from Vale's got nothing on this." 

Errol responds, "Yeah, I can second that. This is huge!" Errol looks over at Ruby to ask if she was ready to head in, and sees that she is gazing at everyone's weapons.

"Guys look! That guy has a collapsible staff! (GASP) And she has a fire sword!" Errol looks over at Yang like 'It's your turn to grab her'. Yang sighs and grabs Ruby before she can start chasing after everyone with a weapon. 

"Slow your role little sister, they're just weapons." Yang tells her.

"Yeah, you've seen plenty of weapons already. What makes this place and their weapons so amazing?" Errol pipes in.

Ruby shoos Yang's hand away from her hood. "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! Plus, this is Beacon Academy! The best of the best, so everyone's weapons must be super good!" Ruby responds kind of offended that Yang and Errol would even ask something like that. Yang and Errol just look at each other and Errol sighs.

"I mean she does kinda have a point." He says.

"Plus, it's really cool to see new ones, I mean don't get me wrong I love crescent rose, but seeing new ones is like making new friends but better." Ruby remarks.

Yang then tells them both, "Well you two should try and focus on making new friends, cause my friends are already here, BYYYYYYYEEEEEE." She gets further and further away from the two of them as people crowed around her. 

Errol then starts to speak. Kinda to Ruby and kinda to himself, "I never realized she was that popular. Anyway where do we head first, since I guess it's just the two of us. There should be a main area or something right? Oh what about dorms? Do we even have dorms? What do you thin-" As he turned around to look at Ruby, he was to late to grab her from falling into someones luggage. "Ruby, I thought me and Yang told you to keep your balance better." He states. 

She looks sheepishly at him, "Heh heh. I know." All of a sudden both of them are getting shouted at by some rude girl covered in white, even her hair.

"What are you two doing!?!?" she shouts. 

Errol being literal said, "Well i'm standing. And, well she is sitting on the ground in a pile of suit cases."

"Oh ha ha. Very funny. Gimme that!" The rude girl says. "Do you have any idea of the damage both of you could've caused?" She then opens the case to reveal dust in glass jars. "This is dust. Mined and purified from Schnee Quarry!" Ruby and Errol just look back at each and then back at the girl. "What are you two? Brain dead?" She continues pulling out a jar that clearly doesn't have the lid on fully. "It's dust, you know. Fire, lightning, water, energy!" As she says these things and shakes the bottle red dust is coming out. 

Errol, who is getting very annoyed with this girl, covers his mouth and nose with his vest so he doesn't breathe in the dust and says to her, "Look, we're sorry OK? Just stop shouting, and close that bottle fully." The girl then gets even more upset and the two start to argue. They both however do not see Ruby accidentally breathe some in her nose. And suddenly, Errol and the girl are then covered in smoke and ash. The girl drops the bottle, as she is now screaming at the both of them some more. Errol finds this hilarious however, and is laughing pretty hard. There is then a back and forth of Errol laughing, Ruby apologizing profusely, and the girl screaming. Then another person comes up to the conversation. Another girl, this time in black with a bow in her hair, holding the glass jar of dust.

"Well I guess the Schnee family isn't perfect after all." she says, catching the attention of everyone. 

The girl in all white then turns to her and says, "What was that now?"

"Well everyone in the public thinks that the life of a Schnee is perfect. Especially Weiss Schnee, the Heiress to the company. The same company that's infamous for its controversial labor forces and and questionable business partners." she says. Errol and Ruby both looked surprised that this random girl just started coming up and roasting Weiss. Weiss just huffs and grabs the jar. Then she just walks away, leaving the luggage with some butlers as they pick the cases back up and arranged them in a neat pile. As soon as Errol looked back to thank the girl in black, she was also walking away. So they both just stood there doing nothing. Soon they both just fall to the ground, drained at the interaction.

"Well that happened," said Ruby.

"Yeah, that was weird. Well first day of Beacon is a rocky start. You think that maybe we shouldn't have come? I mean Professor Ozpin did invite us after the dust shop incident. But something about being pushed up 2 years seems kind of unfair to the other people at signal." Errol says. 

They are both silent for a moment. "But we did come. So I think that right now we should try and make the most of it while also proving that us being here isn't a mistake." Ruby says. They both sit up and Ruby holds out a fist with a smile on her face. Errol starts to smile as he gives her a fist bump.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over them. "Hi. You two need some help?" As they look up, they see where the voice was coming from. Vomit boy. The one who couldn't hold in his lunch. "I'm Jaune." He extended both of his hands to help them up. As they both grabbed and pulled themselves up, they ended up pulling Jaune down to the ground with their strength. 

"Whoops, sorry bout that." Said Errol. They just sat there laughing however, not being angry at each other.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So that was quite the situation you two were in earlier. You got to speak with the beautiful and lovely Weiss Schnee!" Jaune says with twinkling eyes.

"Lovely is not the word I would use Vomit boy." Errol says, him and Ruby chuckling at the last bit. 

"Hey, motion sickness is a real thing that people don't bring up a lot these days. Plus the name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tonuge. Ladies love it." He says. Errol and Ruby just look at each other. 

"Do they?" Ruby asks.

"They will, at least I hope they will. My mom always says tha-. Nevermind." Both Ruby and Errol are giggling now. They calm down and eventually Ruby gets this bright idea.

"So I have this thing." She then pulls out her scythe. Jaune then jumps back at the sudden weapon right next to him.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" he asks.

Errol just has a blank expression on his face as he says, "Big mistake." Jaune looks confused but then looks at Ruby whose eyes are sparkling.

"Yeah! ImadeitwhileIwasatsignalacademy! It'salsoacostomizablehighimpactvelocitysniperrifle." Jaune just stares at her.

"I didn't catch any of that." Errol then puts his arm around Jaune's shoulder.

"Trust me when I say this. No one ever does." He says. "As for me." Errol says as he reaches down and grabs two hatchets connected by a chain on either end. "I have two Hatchets that when pushed together, make a simple double barrel shotgun."

Jaune seemingly glad for Errol stalking at a normal speed asks, "What are the chains for?"

"It goes with my sembalance. I can stick to anything that I touch, so the chains just keep the hatchets from flying off if I fail to grab them both." 

Both Ruby and Errol put their weapons away and Ruby gets in Jaune's face really excited. "So what kind of weapon do you have?"

Errol pulls her back as Jaune pulls out a sword and says, "I have this sword. And I gotta shield too!" Ruby tilts her head a little unimpressed. 

"So what do they do?" She asks. 

Jaune looks kind of embarrassed. "Umm, the shield gets smaller. So when I get tired of carrying it I can just, put it away."

Errol asks, "But wouldn't it weigh the same?" 

Jaune then slumps and says, "Yeah it does. But it's what I have to do with a hand-me-down. It was my great grandfather's. He used it to fight in the war." 

"Well that's still pretty cool." Ruby says, getting Jaune to lift his head up. "Classic sword and shield are still pretty effective fighting weapons. So good on ya for breaking the trend of fancy weapons." 

"Yeah, breaking the trend," he says still kinda down.

"Well thanks again for helping us back there. We were feeling kinda down and exhausted after that little scuffle." Errol says to try and lift Jaune's spirits.

"You're welcome, after all my mom always says that strangers are just friends that you haven't met yet." Jaune responds.

"By the way, do you know where we're going?" Ruby asks Jaune.

"Not in the slightest. I was following you two." he responds. "You think there is a directory?" He asks. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ruby, Errol, and Jaune finally find a map of the academy, and soon they make it to what seems to be the orientation room. "How did we miss this? It's like one of the biggest buildings here." Errol exclaims. 

Jaune just shrugs as the three of them walk into the building and are immediately overwhelmed by the amount of people. I mean, it is one of the big four academies in Remnant. Suddenly, Ruby and Errol hear the recognizable voice of their sister Yang. "Hey you two! I saved you guys a spot!"

Ruby turns to Jaune and says, "Hey, there's our sister. Sorry Jaune, we have to go. It was nice meeting you!" She then runs after Yang using her semblance to get there instantly. Errol mouths to Yang 'She is upset with you'. Then it looks like they are arguing. 

"Aren't you going to go with her? I mean wouldn't you rather hangout with your sisters?" Jaune asks. "I mean you just met me," he says looking down a little. 

Errol gives Jaune a confused look. "Well there are a couple reasons why, but the main reason is because I have been with them for five years. An hour away from them might do me a little good. Plus you seem like a great guy Jaune, and to me, it doesn't seem like you have anyone to hangout with yourself." Errol give Jaune a big smile. Jaune looks to be a little happier.

"Well now I just need to find another nice and quirky girl to talk to." Jaune replies. 

Errol responds in a joking tone, "Wait, were you trying to hit on Ruby?" Jaune looks at him with embarrassment as they walk away not noticing a girl with red hair and covered in armor right behind them. Both of them are talking when suddenly Jaune notices Weiss pointing him out as "Tall, blonde, and scraggly." He took that as an opportunity to introduce himself to her, but Errol stops him by putting his hand on his shoulder. "Don't. You don't want to involve yourself with her."

Jaune looks confused, "What? Why not? She's just being a precious snow angle!" Jaune says with a cutesy voice. Errol sighs and just removes his hand from Jaunes shoulder. Just as he is about to walk over to her to start making his moves, a microphone comes on. And a recognizable voice comes over.

"(Ahem)... I'll keep this brief."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You just had to add in that you're a natural blonde at the end didn't you?" Ruby giggles at Jaune. 

"All I needed her to know was the truth, no dye in this luscious hair." Jaune replies striking a pose with his bunny pajamas. Errol, Ruby, and Yang just start laughing at him. Then Jaune himself joins in. "You know, it's nice to have someone to talk to. I thought that I would be alone for the majority of the time that I was here at Beacon." he says to the 3 of them.

"Well you do know that you form teams when your here right. You wouldn't be alone all the time." Yang says to the horror of Errol and Ruby's dismay.

"What! You never told us about this! I thought that it was just solo!" Ruby responds with terror in her silver eyes. Errol was not far behind her with the panic in his eyes. 

"But we barely know anyone! I mean how many are suppose to be on one team?" he asks.

Yang looks a little scared. "I'm not sure telling you guys would be the best idea." 

Suddenly both Errol and Ruby lunge at Yang getting right in her face. And at the same time they say, "TELL ME!" 

Yang yelps and says, "Four! There are supposed to be four people a team." Ruby and Errol lean back and settle down. 

"Alright." Ruby says. "There are four of us right here. So we four can be on a team right?" Errol nods while Yang and Jaune just keep looking at each other and back to them. They then both look at each other and nod, Yang grabs Ruby's arm and Jaune Grabs Errol's as they drag them both to different area's of the room. 

Yang says, "You both are going to make new friends." Both Errol and Ruby are whining as they are being dragged by the arm. Errol and Jaune finally stop and Jaune lets his arm go. 

"Alright. It's time for you to make some new friends. Let's see, there is a bunny girl. Let's go talk to her she looks cute." But as Jaune walks to the girl, Errol is looking at this guy with blonde hair, a six pack, and has a necklace around his neck with some kind of orange pendant on it. However, he isn't looking at his face. He's looking at the monkey tail that he has. Errol has always like monkey's since they can climb and hang upside down like his sembalance lets him do. So Errol gets up and approached him. And when he gets there.... he has no idea what to say.

"Umm... can I help you." The blonde guy said. 

"Oh. Umm... sorry i'm not sure if this is stepping out of line. But I was wandering if... Your tai-" He suddenly gets cut off by the blonde haired guy.

"Let me stop you right there. You want to know if my tail can support my weight, and if it'll hold me upside down, am I correct?" Errol nods nervously. Did he just make this guy mad at him? The one person that had the courage to walk up to? But, to his delight, the guy smiled and said, "No worries. I get that question a lot. Here, watch." The guy jumps off the ground and wraps his tail around one of the rafters and hangs upside down. A smile spread across's Errol's face.

"That is amazing! I've never met someone that could do that." He says really excited. 

"Yeah, I normally only get asked by kids though," the guy replies.

Errol responds by saying, "Well I only ask because it's like my sembalance." Errol himself jumps and right when he gets to the rafters, he plants his bare feet on the side facing the ground and stays there. The guy looks at Errol with a surprised expression on his face.

"I like you guy. The name's Sun, Sun Wukong." He says.

"Well I'm Errol Tovar. Nice to meet you." Eventually Errol jumps down once Jaune walks around looking for Errol, and they walked back over to Yang and Ruby who look a bit irritated. "Everything ok?" Errol asks. 

"Everything's fine," Ruby replies. "Just a run in with Ice Queen over there. What about you two? Did you guys find anyone new?" 

"Nope, just got rejected." Jaune answers.

"Yeah." Errol states, smiling. "I think I found a new friend."


	2. Making Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place over episodes 4,5,6,7, and 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the Emerald Forest episodes! I've taken the liberty of combining episodes into 1 big chapter so it will flow better. Also I am not the best at writing fight scenes so don't be too harsh. (^ᴗ^)

"Wake up lazy bud!" Errol and Yang shoot up in a fighting stance by the sudden loudness of someone while Ruby and Jaune just stay laying down and mumbling about 5 more minutes. Yang and Errol look to see what the sudden noise was, and are both annoyed to see a girl with pink hair saying "It's morning, it's morning, it's mooorning!" in a song like way to some random guy. The adrenaline that was going through both of them is gone and they are tired again. 

Errol turns to Yang and says, "I guess it's just second day jitters." 

"You're probably right." Yang responds. They then turn to the two sleepy heads and have to threaten them to get up. Yang threatens Ruby with breaking her weapon and Errol threatens Jaune with cutting his "luscious hair", and they both pop up instantly.

"Come on lady killer. We need to get ready." Errol and Jaune both walk off to the mens bathroom while Yang and Ruby head to the ladies bathroom. "So you ready for today?" Errol asks Jaune while brushing his teeth.

"I mean I guess. I'm honestly just terrified of what they're going to make us do." Jaune replies. Errol looks at him with a confused look.

"How come? I mean, this is what we've been training for since we got to our first school. I mean I would think that I would be more scared then you since I'm like two years younger than you are." Jaune looks at him with a confused look on his face.

"Wait what? How did you get in if you're that young?" He asks. Errol spits out that water he was gargling.

"It's a long story for another time. Right now we need to focus on what the crap our initiation is." He said wiping his mouth with towl around his neck. Jaune just nods and they get dressed. They both walk out of the bathroom and wait for Yang and Ruby. Both of them are deep in a discussion about which cereal was the best when Ruby and Yang both walked out. "Took you two long enough." Errol says.

Ruby replies with, "Well this one wanted to spend 10 minutes on her hair." She says gesturing to Yang. 

"Yep that sounds about right." Errol says as they start walking to their lockers. 

Yang snaps back at both of them going, "Hey, just because you two don't care about your hair doesn't mean I can't." Jaune nods in agreement. Yang and Ruby stop at their lockers while Jaune and Errol keep walking to their lockers, which just so happens to be right next to Weiss the Ice queen. While Jaune is trying to figure out how to open a lock, Errol just can't help but over hear the conversation between her and someone with red hair. 

"Well I was thinking that we could possibly be on a team together." Weiss asks her. 

The girl with red hair responds in a kind of fake happy voice, "Well that sounds grand." Then Weiss just talks to herself making it sound like she is gonna take over the school with this person. And before Errol can even notice it, Jaune has slipped himself in between Weiss and the girl. 

"You know what else is grand? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet ya." Errol was about to pull Jaune back but he gave him a look of please don't ruin this. 

Weiss just responds with, "You again?" not looking interested at all. 

However The red haired girl then pipes in going, "Nice to meet you Jaune." With what sounded like actual happiness in her voice than what it sounded like with Weiss. But Jaune just pushed her out of the way brushing her off also making her lose her balance. Errol actives his semblance, moving incredibly quickly through Jaune and Weiss and catching the the girl.

"You alright?" Errol asks her. But before she can respond, both of their ear drums expload by Weiss's shouting.

"What do you think you are doing?" They both look up to see Weiss with an angry look at Errol. He helps the girl up from the position they were in and Weiss just keeps shouting at him. "Do you have any idea who this is?!?!?" 

"No. But can you please stop screaming? Some people would like to keep their hearing." This just makes Weiss even more frustrated. She then turns to Jaune who is still looking at her with sparks in his eyes.

"You." She says pointing at him. "Can you please explain to this ignoramus who this woman is?" Jaune just shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't have the slightest clue snow angle." He says.

Weiss looks shocked at Jaune and just walks over to the girl. "I guess I have to explain everything. This is Pyrrha." 

"Hello again." Pyrrha says.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class in sanctum." Weiss says with an impressed look on her face.

Both Errol and Jaune just look at each other and shrug. "Never heard of it." They both say.

Weiss scoffs, "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" Both Errol and Jaune are just starring with confused expressions. Weiss just gets annoyed and throws a tantrum saying, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Both Jaune and Errol gasp. 

"I told you that it wasn't just cartoon characters!" Errol says ecstatic. 

Pyrrha just chuckles. "Yeah. It was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal wasn't that good for you." Errol nods in agreement.

Weiss then gets in between Pyrrha and both of them. "So after hearing all of that, do you really think you should be trying to be a hero to her." 

Errol was about to step in and argue with her when, surprisingly, Pyrrha stepped in defending him saying, "He was just being nice and making sure that I didn't fall after I lost my balance." Weiss then starts telling Pyrrha to stop defending Errol as he elbows Jaune in the side. 

"Ow. Why did you do that?" He asks. 

"Because you shoved her outta the way to get to ice queen over there, and that's what made her lose her balance." He responds. Jaune then gasps. 

He then gets close to Pyrrha apologizing profusely for shoving her, while Errol and Weiss have a glaring contest. "I'm not an ice queen." She says annoyed. 

"Well I'm not an ignoramus." He says back to her angrily. It's only the efforts of Ruby and Yang coming over that Errol walks away with Jaune tagging along. 

"It was nice meeting you two!" Pyrrha shouts at them as Errol and Jaune wave back at her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They get to Beacon cliff where Professor Ozpen and Gylnda are already waiting. Ruby, Yang, Errol, and Jaune get on a platform and wait for the other students to get there. Once everyone gets arives, Ozpen then starts his explanation. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He states. "After you execute your landing strategy, you will have to go north, where you will find relics. Taking one of these relics, and returning to this cliff will show that you have passed the initiation."

Glynda then pipes in. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Errol and Ruby look at each other with scared looks. 

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." They both make whining noises of disapproval. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." 

"What!" Both Errol and Ruby shout at the same time.

Ozpen finishes the explanations. "Are there any questions?"

Jaune raises his hand. "Uh.. yeah, I have a-" 

"Good! Now take your positions." Ozpen says cutting off Jaune. Everyone just gets in a stance while Errol just puts his hands in his pockets and Jaune still has his hand up.

"Umm... sir. I've got a question." Weiss launches. "So uhhhh... When you mentioned a landing strategy, umm... What exactly does that mean? Will you be dropping us off?" Nora launches. 

"No. You will be falling." Ozpen replies. Ren Launches.

"Well umm... did you get us parachutes or something?" Blake launches.

"No." Ozpen says calmly. "You will be using your own landing strategy." Yang launches.

"Oh. What exactly is a landing strategy?" Jaune asks. Ruby Launches.

Errol sighs. "Jaune, it's this." He says as he launches.

Before Jaune can think, his platform launches him. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!" 

Glynda and Ozpen look over the cliff as the students fly through the air. "Are you sure about that one? Mr..... Arc? He seems to be far too green to be here."

Ozpen takes a sip from his mug and keeps looking out. "Let's see how he does. That is what this test is for, isn't it?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Errol fly's through the sky over the Emerald Forest, all he can think about is how freeing it is. He has done this multiple times, soaring over the trees weightlessly. He had lost sight of everyone else already. He saw Ruby hit a bird, which was sad but also hilarious. He almost stopped to help Jaune from slamming straight into a tree but luckily he saw Pyrrha throw her weapon at him, sticking him into said tree. There was Weiss, who seemed to have made some kind of platforms to help her land. The only other person that he still saw was Yang, who was using her Gauntlets in order to propel herself forward making her go very far. When he got closer to her he shouted, "BET I CAN GO FARTHER!"

Yang laughs at him doing a back flip mid laugh. "OH WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" She shouts back at him. While Yang had the advantage of having micro thrusts to keep her in the sky, Errol had the advantage of being virtually weightless. All he had to do was keep his semblance activated, clinging to his clothes. Eventually, Yang runs out of bullets in her gauntlets and has to land to replenish them. Errol just chuckles to himself has he deactivates his semblance and grabs his hatchets. He takes the right hatchet and slams it into a tree leaving it there, and then activates his semblance on the left one and wraps around the tree coming to a stop. Errol removes the hatchets from the tree and holsters them again.

He climbs down the tree with ease and starts going to the northern end of the Forest. He doesn't really want to find anybody while looking for the relics since he pretty much thinks that they will slow him down. Making his way through the woods at a swift pace there is a sudden boom throughout the forest. Errol turns to see black smoke coming up from behind him. Judging the distance, it seemed like it was about 5 miles from his location, so he just took off running even faster towards the north trying to find the relics. However, he stops in his tracks when briefly he sees a golden silhouette of someone. As soon as he stops to examine it further, it disappears. 

Errol hears rustling behind him, but before he can grab his weapons he is met with a giant grimm smacking him to the side and right into a tree. He lets of a gasp for air as he has the wind knocked out of him. The grimm starts to run straight at him, however Errol is quick to his feet and jumps up into the tree to recover for a second. But he doesn't have long as he can hear it start to climb up the tree. He takes a peek at it so he can analyze the best course of action. He examines the grimm to be some sort of giant lion. The Manticore. Not known for it's size but for it's ferociousness and stubbornness. 'Fighting this by myself would be stupid. I either need to get someone else or try and escape. Which both of those options won't be easy.' He thinks as he jumps to the next tree. He jumps from tree to tree as the Manticore follows him on the ground, knocking over trees as it tries to get to him. 

Suddenly he hears trees stop falling and takes a glance back to see what was happening. More of those translucent figures were holding it down. Errol takes advantage of the situation and keeps moving. He gets a few more trees down and takes a second to catch his breath. "What the heck was THAT?" he asks out loud. 

"That was me." The voice behind Errol makes him jump and pull out his hatchets. He puts them together to make his double barrel and aims it at behind him. He looks only to see nothing, and then sees Sun poke his head out from behind the tree. "Sun? Is that you?" Errol asks as he aims his gun down.

There is a beat before Sun walks out from behind the tree. "Yep. So please don't shoot me." 

Errol puts his weapons away and says, "Sorry about that. I was getting chased by a grimm and was kinda on high alert when you started to talk."

"Yeah I noticed. I was the one who got that monster off of you." He replies. Errol is surprised by this claim that Sun has just made.

"How? Manticores are notorious for being very hard to get rid of." Errol asks.

Sun shrugs. "I just used my semblance to overwhelm and confuse it. It wasn't that hard." He says nonchalantly. Errol is dumbfounded. 'What kind of semblance lets someone get away with that?' he thinks. Sun, seemingly knowing exactly what Errol was thinking, claps his hands together and to his side forms a translucent golden Sun. 

"What the?!?!" Errol exclaims. 

The clone Sun disappears as the real Sun lowers his hands and kinda stumbles. Errol runs over and helps him get his balance back. "Thanks." Sun says. "That was my semblance. It's called Via Sun, and it allows me to make aura clones of myself. But with the clones being made out of aura, it drains me a lot. And it requires my full concentration, which makes it not that useful in battle. But I'm still awesome in a fight without it." Sun says, smirking and giving Errol a thumbs up.

"Well lets get going. We need to make it to the relics before too long." Errol says. Sun nods and sticks out a fist. Errol smiles and gives him a fist bump. "Let's go teammate!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"And the final 2 singles have teamed up. Everyone has a partner." Glynda says while looking at her tablet. "And it seems only a few have made it to the relics. However, some of the match ups do not seem very wise." 

"I appreciate the concern Mrs. Goodwitch, but do understand that there is a reason I have them team up like this." Ozpen responds. "They are still kids, Ms. Rose and Mr. Tovar especially. They each have their own faults, and if they were paired with people who either they have known for a long time, or are exactly like them, then they wouldn't learn a thing. They wouldn't learn how to grow and set aside their differences for the sake of other people." Ozpen takes another sip and sighs. "I just hope that they will be able to understand that."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Sun and Errol hop from tree to tree, they notice a platform made out of stone with little columns with something on each. They both jump down and walk to the platform. On closer inspection it seems that some of the pieces were missing. "The relics are... Chess pieces?" Sun asks. 

"I guess. I mean where else would the relics be?" Errol responds.

Suddenly, both of them here rustling behind them. Errol pulls out his hatchet and Sun readies his staff. Both are prepared to rush what ever comes out of the bushes when Errol sees familiar yellow hair. "Wait." He says. "I think that's..." Suddenly Yang's face pops up from behind the bushes. Errol puts his hatchets away and shouts, "I told you that I'd beat you." He shouts at Yang. 

She turns and grins at him. "Yeah well at least I don't need a semblance to get that far." She shouts back. Errol smiles as Yang rushes over to him. "So how did things go for you?" Yang asks.

"Well after I landed I got blindsided by a Manticore and was running when Sun here." 

Errol gestures to Sun as he says, "Sup." 

"Helped me out. And we just made our way here. What about you? Did you not run into anyone?" 

"Yes she did." Yang turns around and Errol leans to the side to see the girl with black hair standing behind her. 

"Oh. I remember you. You're the one who showed up Ice queen. You walked away before I could say thank you." Errol says.

"It wasn't a problem. I'm Blake." 

Suddenly Sun stops starring at the chess pieces and turns around excited. "Blake?" He asks. Blake looks shocked to see him there. 

"Sun? What are you doing here?" She asks. 

"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm here for initiation! Now why are you still wearing that bow. I thought I told you that you look-" Sun gets cut off by Blake grabbing him and pulling him away from Errol and Yang. While they are talking Yang and Errol just glance at each other and then back at them. 

"Everything Ok?" Yang asks. 

They then come back over to them and Blake says, "Yeah. Just needed to clear some things up." 

"Well alright." Errol says. "Let's go grab a relic." The four of them then hear a loud scream coming from the west of the platform. 

"What is a little girl doing in the Emerald forest?" Sun asks. Errol just shrugs. 

Blake then points up to the sky and asks, "Hey Yang. Isn't that your sister?" 

All four of them look up to see Ruby falling from the sky. "HEEEEEAAAAADS UUUUUUUP!" Then as suddenly as she appeared, disappeared zooming off to the left of them. 

"What just happened?" Errol asks. 

There is then a sudden noise as they look over to see an Ursa grimm knocking down trees. But before they can even draw their weapons, it falls to the ground as they hear a, "YeeHaw!" And the girl that woke Errol and Yang up this morning comes down from it, and a guy with green clothes comes down from the back clearly out of breath. 

"Nora! Please...don't ever do that again." However Nora is already at the platform and grabs the rook piece. She then starts to sing to herself as they hear a, "NORA!" She just giggles and says, "Coming Ren." 

"Did they just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asks. But before they can say anything, Pyrrha comes running in with a death stalker on her trail. Jumping and dodging its attacks. Suddenly, Ruby jumps down from a tree.

Both Yang and Errol say, "Ruby!" "Yang! Errol!" "Nora!" 

Pyrrha is still running from the Death Stalker as Blake asks, "Did she run all the way here being chased by a death stalker?" 

Yang then snaps as her eyes turn red. "I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!?!" 

Exactly two seconds later Ruby points up and says, "Uhh... Guys." 

They all look up to see Weiss hanging on a bird. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!?!?" She shouts. Errol starts laughing hysterically. 

"Shes gonna fall." Blake says. "She'll be fine." Ruby replies. She falls. They then see Jaune jump out of the tree and "catch" her. Both of them then start to fall. And she lands on him. Pyrrha then gets hit and is flying through the air as she lands on the ground.

There is then yet another boom as everyone turns to see Scarlet and Neptune running out of the forest. "Neptune! Scarlet! What took you guys so long?" Sun shouts. Then they see why. The Manticore that Errol and Sun ran into was now back and fixated on all of them. 

"Great. The gang's all here. Now we can die together." Yang states. 

"Not if I can help it." Before anyone can do anything, Ruby charges at the death stalker. She tries to swing at it, but its Armor is too tough so she gets knocked down with a hit. She stands up at looks at everyone at the platform, "Don't worry. I'm totally fine." She turns to see the Death stalker right behind her and she takes off. Both Errol and Yang run out to help her. The Nevermore approaches and shoots feathers down rapidly, catching Ruby by the cape and blocking a direct route to her for Yang and Errol. The Death Stalker gets right next to Ruby and is ready to strike. "RUBY!!" Both Yang and Errol shout from behind the feathers. 

There is then an Ice wall with the tail of the grimm stuck inside of it. Errol looks up to see Weiss right next to Ruby, and it seems that they are talking. Weiss the walks away as Ruby comes back. Errol and Yang both tackle her. "Are you stupid?" Errol says hugging her. 

"You shouldn't rush into things without backup." Yang says. 

"Guys. I..." Ruby says. They both sigh and smile at her. 

"We're just glad that you're Ok." Errol says. 

Jaune then pipes up. "Guys. That bird is circling back over here. What are we gonna do?" He asks kinda panicked. 

"Well do something cause I can't distract this guy forever." Errol looks back to see that Sun made his clones again and is distracting the Manticore from charging at them.

"We shouldn't stay here. Let's just grab what we came for and go." Errol says. 

"Run and live. I like that." Jaune says.

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake grab the Knight pieces. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren grab the rooks. And Errol, Scarlet, and Neptune grab the pawn pieces. Errol grabs one for Sun and throws it to him. He catches it and they all start to run over back to Beacon Cliff. However, they are all being chased by The Death Stalker, which as broken out of the ice, the Manticore, which started chasing after Sun's clones disappeared, and the Nevermore. As they run back to the mountain, they approach a bridge with a bunch of stone structures on it. Everyone hides behind something with their weapons drawn. The Nevermore flies over head and around the bridge. The Death Stalker and the Manticore come out of the woods still chasing after them. Everyone starts to move across the bridge, running away from the ground grimm. And out of no where, the Nevermore rams into the bridge breaking it in half. 

Errol, Nora, Jaune, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss all make it across the bridge. Errol looks back to see Sun, Scarlet, Neptune, Ren, Blake, and Pyrrha across the bridge shooting at both the Death Stalker and the Manticore. "Dang it! We gotta get over there." Jaune says. "They need help!" 

"Well lets go." Errol says. 

"But, I can't make that jump." Jaune states as he looks down at the bottom of the chasm. Nora then shoves Jaune and Errol back as she turns her grenade launcher into a hammer and slams the edge of the concrete launching both Jaune and Errol towards the group on the other side of the bridge. She rides her hammer and launches herself to the other side as well, laughing the whole time. Jaune lands to the side of the death stalker while Errol brings out his dubble barrel and shoots at the Manticore. Nora comes in right after him, and nails the Death Stalker directly in the head. With a swipe however she is pushed back, knocking directly into into Blake and sending her off the bridge.

"BLAKE!" Sun shouts. Blake then throws her blade into the side of the bridge and swings up to the other side. Sun gives a sigh of relief, only to turn around and get smacked by the Manticore and sending him off the edge. 

"SUN!" Neptune shouts. The Manticore then jumps down after Sun so it can get its food. However Errol is not far behind, jumping down and landing on the Manticore's back. He starts hacking at its back with multiple strikes as it squirms mid air. He then gets around it and is now below the falling monster and reaches his hand out for Sun. 

"Grab my hand!" He shouts. Sun reaches out and takes his hand as Errol clings to him. He then takes his hatchets and clings to both of them as well, slamming the blades into the side of one of the bridge pillars slowing their decent as the Manticore passes them. Then there is a boom, as it hits the ground. Sun and Errol come to a stop about 30 ft off the ground. 

"Well that was surprising." Sun says. "Thanks for the save. I was too focused on Blake instead of the fight." 

"Well hopefully you won't do that again." Errol responds. 

"Hey you two! Are you alright?" They both look over to see Scarlet propelling down via grappling hook in his gun. "That was quiet the fall you two took." 

"Well we're alright for the most part. Nothing major except sore muscles." Errol says. "Lets head back up." 

Scarlet looks at them both and says, "Well, darling here can only carry two people at a time so I'm gonna need to make two trips."

"Just take Sun. I can get back up there with my semblance." Scarlet takes Sun, and Errol just climbs up by himself. The three of them get up there in time to see Ruby cutting off the head of the Nevermore. "Whoa." Everyone says.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. You four collected the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as, team JNPR (Juniper). Lead by, Jaune Arc." Ozpen says. Errol and Ruby were excited for Jaune as they cheered in the crowd. Errol then walked up Between Sun and Neptune and went on stage with his new teammates. "Sun Wukong, Scarlet David, Neptune Vasilias, and Errol Tovar. You four collected the black Pawn pieces. From this day forward you will be known as, team SSNE (Sunny). Lead by, Sun Wukong." Sun was ecstatic and gave all of them high fives. They walked off stage and into the crowd. Errol waited patently for Ruby and Yang's team to walk up. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You four collected the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be known as, team RWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose." Errol cheered for both of his sisters as Yang hugged Ruby. "Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpen says. And to everyone, that seemed to be their exact thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of things. 
> 
> 1\. No I am not shipping Errol and Pyrrha, I just want to get that clear. The only reasons I wrote the part where he catches her in was because he's not just gonna let someone fall. Plus in the original she just falls anyway.
> 
> 2\. I don't think That I will be including Sage in this story. I'm just not sure where I would put him in at this point. 
> 
> 3\. The Grimm called the 'Manticore' was not made by me. I got it from https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/8eln9g/manticore_grimm_fan_concept_inkyou24/ there. The only difference that I made to it was that I scaled it down. It's only as big as the Death Stalker.
> 
> But that's it! I hoped that you liked this chapter!


End file.
